School is getting more odd by the minute
by newlife101
Summary: Some people can change in years, but can they change in seconds? and all because of a book? This is a tale of a young girl who zoning off from doing school work may have saved her life


Everyone has that one class they hate, weather its because the teacher is dull or that they just cant do well in it, well the class I hate is English, usually I love English talk to all my friends but the teacher I got is as boring as anything, her name is Mrs White. She had short brown hair but there were streaks of white in them she had glasses and her voice was like a monotone. She looked like she hated her job and she put no enthusiasm into anything she did or said. We each got given a book which was considered a gift to the school and the principle decided to test it out on us like she does with all the new equipment. She handed us each half decaying, dusty old book with words that have almost completely faded from the pages, I had to wipe off the dirt to see the writing on the cover and when I flicked through the pages they were rusted and looked like there would turn into bread crumbs. The class was silent except for the occasional joke and everyone seemed to be asleep or really annoyed that they were here, we were in one of the worst classroom. The classroom smelt like gas and there was no colour, the room had taken a lot of damage and each chair was partly broken.

"everyone turn to the first page and Jacob start reading make sure you all read along or I might pick on you" Mrs White asked everyone. Everyone turned to the page while I just sat looking out the window. Outside was freedom compared to the jail I was in. My favourite class had turned into hell just by one person. I didn't pay any attention to Jacob or his reading. Suddenly everyone stopped; I thought it was me getting asked a question but no the teacher didn't say anything just stared at the book. Even the boys who make every class a big deal were right into the book.

"Mrs White" she said nothing until I clicked my fingers in front of her. Everyone in the room blinked.

"I am Blossom I must tend to my children" Mrs White said.

"What the hell is going on here Vanessa, Olivia?"

"I am just a humble servant of Lord Viktor" Olivia said.

"We must plan for his arrival" Vanessa said. Everyone from the class got up and walked out all planning for some leader.

"Mike you're a jerk" Usually he would react by saying something back but all he said was that we must be prepaid for our leader. Our leader? The rest of the day got weird, some how everyone got the book and everyone was acting like some leader was coming. I walked around the oval isolated from the school, usually I would be hanging with my friends but now there mindless zombies. I walked around and some people were in a group all stuck into the book. The got up and looked at me and then bowed.

"We should not be in the presence of warrior Hazel we should leave" a girl said. I looked around and it was just me, did she think I was a warrior?

"Stay" she did what I said and she handed me the book.

"Please enlighten us" she said. I skipped to a random page and started reading, once I laid my eyes on the forgotten words I felt drawn in like nothing else mattered. I blinked and thought about what was going on and I chucked the book down. I ran away from the oval to the building of the school but everyone had changed clothes.

Mrs White wore a green gown and was planting flowers with 4 different kids but they had white flower on there gown as well showing that they weren't as important. As I walked they all bowed.

"This so isn't happening" I thought. I ran and ran until I was in a classroom but the classroom was filled with people in red clothing but they had sharp claws.

"Seems someone has lost there way" there voices had completely changed into a hiss and there eyes were black. I walked to the white bored realizing was surrounded.

"Ben, its me Im in you class' he didn't listen he walked up to me. Ben grabbed my neck and I looked into his dark and cold eyes, I didn't like him in class and now I didn't like him more.

"Sorry" I kicked him in the nuts and I dodged the other things that attacked me til I ran out the door. People in dark clothing surrounded me, I held up my fist ready just in case they were like the people inside.

"I won't hurt you" the man took off his hood and I recognized him from my year level but I never talked to him. He was usually sitting at the back off the class making a mess or just talking back to the teacher, he was usually the cause of all the mischief.

"You must changed for Viktor's arrival" I followed the people in black; hopefully I could sort this whole mess out. We followed them till the front of the school and through the teachers lounge and then to this room which people were still making. There was a whole in the roof and one part of the wall was painted.

"Hurry up we must finish this tonight as the prophecy says" the boy order as he held up the book.

"You mean as the book says, you know this isn't real?"

He looked at me and then smiled,

"You have lots to learn young one wait till the lord comes" I tried walking away but people guarded the door.

"where do you think your going, you must rest" I was really annoyed but they didn't show any time of letting me out, maybe when they realized this was all fake then he will let me go and maybe everyone will go back to normal. I sat down and thought about what this all was about. I kept looking at my watch and the time passed slowly. What are my parents going to think? When im not home. I sat there for ages, my stomach was growling and I felt like I was going to freeze. The boy saw me clicked his fingers and a couple of seconds later some girls came in with a black dress with long pants. The girls who gave it to me must have been in year 7 since she was extremely small and her hair was all nice and neat. She handed to me and bowed down as she walked away.

"Umm thanks" I took the clothes and some guards took me to a room for me to get changed, surprising the clothes fit perfectly. I hung my hair low and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Why is this happening" I saw a window to the side and I looked out. I saw kids and teachers still behaving madly but I also saw older people. Parents and grandparents walking around. The town had dramiticly changed over a couple of hours. Instead of a place full of technology the town looked like the olden days. I walked out of the bathroom and burst through the door where the guards were standing. They quickly followed behind.

"How could this all happen so suddenly?"

"You see everyone remembers our lord and they need the town to be perfect when he comes" the man replied. I walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

"Cant you see this isn't real, there is no lord" He smiled at me and then slapped me back. The pain surged across my face but I ignored it.

"When he arrives you better show more curtsey" he grabbed my hand and moved me into a different room. There were walls around but with drawings on them and one wall which was completely a mirror. Many mirrors stuck together all sizes and shapes and there roof was completely missing. In the middle of the room was a circle and people were around it in robes.

"It is time" a little boy said, the little boy must have been around 8 or 9 and he looked lifeless. The man smiled and chucked me to some men who were wearing armour, they stood around me making sure I didn't move but for some reason they didn't want to restrain me. The man walked in the middle of the circle and got given the book from the little boy.

"I call from the book of mind for the lord to rise again" the man started to chant. People around the circle joined in and started bowing.

"What am I in for" I thought.


End file.
